February 12, 2014 Main Event results
The February 12, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California on February 11, 2014. Summary On a hard-hitting edition of WWE Main Event, Sin Cara joined forces with Los Matadores to battle The Wyatt Family. In Divas action, Natalya took on Aksana. Also, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal of 3MB tried to take Intercontinental Champion Big E down a few pegs. The Wyatt Family def. Sin Cara & Los Matadores Normally, the mood is upbeat when colorful Superstars such as Sin Cara, Los Matadores and El Torito hit the ring. Unfortunately, WWE Main Event started off on an eerie note, thanks to The Wyatt Family. The trio of masked Superstars did its best to use speed and agility to gain the advantage in the match's early moments, but Fernando was stopped in his tracks by the monstrous Erick Rowan. That allowed The Wyatts to seize control, using quick tags and powerful moves to slow down the pace. Bray Wyatt taunted his opponents from the ring apron as his brothers-in-arms caused mayhem, asking Diego and Sin Cara, “What did you think would happen?” Wyatt then entered the fray himself, trapping Fernando in the corner and unleashing a flurry of blows before tagging in Luke Harper. Finally, the bullfighter was able to reach his corner and send Sin Cara into the bout. The luchador springboarded off the ropes into Harper, using a dizzying array of lucha libre attacks to keep Harper off balance. Eventually, though, Harper slowed Sin Cara down, catching him mid-air with a big boot. The Wyatts steamrolled over Sin Cara, barreling into the luchador with their massive frames. The masked man was finally able to reach his corner and tag in Diego, who knocked down the massive Rowan with a diving blow. The feisty El Torito even got involved, distracting Harper with a dive off the top rope. The bull was stalked by Wyatt, until Sin Cara saved him. Sin Cara nearly had the won match after catching Rowan with a series of strikes. However, Bray Wyatt tagged himself into the bout unbeknownst to Sin Cara. The Wyatt Family's leader crashed into Sin Cara and hit Sister Abigail to claim victory. There's no doubt that The Wyatt Family's emphatic win on WWE Main Event was meant to send a message to their opponents at Elimination Chamber, The Shield. The message was clear—The Wyatts are ready for war. The always-beautiful WWE Divas were in action on WWE Main Event, as former Divas Champion Natalya took on Aksana. Natalya quickly set out to show that she was all business, forcing Aksana to the mat with a headlock takedown. The “Total Divas” star tried to end the bout after that, attempting to lock in the Sharpshooter, but Aksana was able to wriggle free of her opponent's grasp. The Lithuanian beauty used her position near the ropes to her advantage, snapping Natalya's neck against the top rope before taking control. Aksana focused her attack on the neck of the third-generation Diva, locking in several submission holds of her own to wear Natalya down. Natalya refused to give up, battling back to take control of the bout with a series of suplexes. Aksana later stunned the former Divas Champion with a neckbreaker and a vicious spinebuster. However, the Lithuanian Diva could not escape when Natalya finally locked in the Sharpshooter. The WWE Universe exploded in cheers as Aksana tapped out and the “Total Divas” star earned the win. Big E is willing to take on any Superstar daring enough to step in the ring with him. The Intercontinental Champion proved that again on Wednesday night, facing 3MB's Drew McIntyre. The wannabe rocker tried to match power with Big E, but soon found himself on the canvas as he was sent crashing to the arena floor after the Intercontinental Champion caught an attempted kick. Big E hurled McIntyre around the ring with ease before going to work on the Scot's arm. Unable to match that kind of power, McIntyre had to resort to unsavory tactics to weaken his opponent, slamming Big E's head into the turnbuckle, and raking his eyes across the top rope. The 3MB member may have made a mistake, though, when he slapped the powerlifting champion in the face. That woke Big E up, sending the Intercontinental Champion into a frenzy. Big E knocked the wind out of McIntyre with two shoulder tackles in the corner. However, when he tried to land a third with McIntyre on the ring apron, Big E instead got a face full of the rocker's boot. McIntyre did his best to keep the Intercontinental Champion grounded, but Big E was not going to be denied. Surviving a vicious clothesline to the back of the head and another big boot to the face, Big E used the support of the WWE Universe as motivation, powering out of McIntyre's grasp. It wasn't long before Big E hit the Big Ending for the three-count. McIntyre's bandmate, Jinder Mahal, was not willing to let 3MB's night end on a sour note, as he challenged Big E to a match on the spot, which the Intercontinental Champion was more than happy to accept. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Dolph Ziggler *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) & Sin Cara (w/ El Torito) *Natalya defeated Aksana (w/ Alicia Fox) *Big E. Langston defeated Drew McIntyre (w/ Jinder Mahal) *Big E. Langston defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Drew McIntyre) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_072_Photo_03.jpg ME_072_Photo_04.jpg ME_072_Photo_05.jpg ME_072_Photo_06.jpg ME_072_Photo_14.jpg ME_072_Photo_16.jpg ME_072_Photo_19.jpg ME_072_Photo_20.jpg ME_072_Photo_22.jpg ME_072_Photo_24.jpg ME_072_Photo_25.jpg ME_072_Photo_26.jpg ME_072_Photo_31.jpg ME_072_Photo_33.jpg ME_072_Photo_35.jpg ME_072_Photo_37.jpg ME_072_Photo_38.jpg ME_072_Photo_40.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #72 results * Main Event #72 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events